This invention relates generally to the field of metallic alloys, and more particularly, to an improved silver germanium alloy having improved grain and working properties using smaller proportions of relatively expensive component ingredients while improving workability.
The alloying of silver with germanium, together with trace amounts of boron used as a grain refiner together with copper is known, and described in UK Patent No. 2,283,934. The principal use of the disclosed alloy is in the field of jewelry, and the use of such alloys, inter alia permits the interconnection of component parts of jewelry by a preferred diffusion process.
While silver is not relatively inexpensive, germanium is considerably more expensive, making it desirable to reduce the amount of germanium required to make a useful alloy which can be used for many purposes. In the above-identified disclosure, typically, the content of germanium ranges from 0.4% by weight to 0.7%. I have determined that the amount of germanium required can be reduced by the use of substantial amounts of tin, with or without the use of trace amounts of nickel. Not only is the cost of manufacture of the alloy reduced, but the resultant product can be used in the manufacture of many products using known mechanical processes.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of an improved silver alloy of the type described which affords improved working qualities and which can be age hardened, soldered, welded, formed, cast and mechanically worked. The product does not shrink, is non-porous, and exhibits no fire scale as a result of processing involving elevated temperatures.